


Yes, Your Highness

by Bloodpatternblue



Series: Your Highness [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Outer Space, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Saiyans, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Vegebul, Vegeta and Bulma - Freeform, Vegeta and Bulma BDSM, ropes, withholding climax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: Part two to Your HighnessVegeta and Bulma have crossed the line, what lies beyond now for them, and their negotiations for Bulma's technology. Vegeta wants to weaponise it to bring down Frieza. But can Bulma trust him enough to submit completely?More BDSM, smutty goodness.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Your Highness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838143
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	Yes, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Your Highness, go back and read it before you read this :)

Yes, your Highness 

  
Her arm was feeling numb, the circulation was being cut off by her position. She pushed through it, knowing she only had a few minutes left and she could move.

"Excellent, yes, this is just as we predicted!" Dr Briefs said from behind the machine.

Bulma smiled through the pain, the stabbing numbness moving up the arm she leant on.

"A few more and we are done my dear"

After the testing was complete Bulma's father shut down the machine he was using to collect his daughters biological data. She stood up and put her lab coat back on, then joined her father as he uploaded some of the data into the computer. 

"How much more do you think we need?" Bulma asked her father.

"Only a couple more full range tests and we should have all the data we need to continue on for human testing!" Dr Briefs cheered.

Bulma squealed with glee. Their hard work was about to grow some fruit. Years of hard long hours spent in total secrecy were about to pay off. Bulma couldn't stop her mind from wandering all over, imagining how the world, no, the universe would react to their discovery and subsequent technology.

"Bulma, there is something we must discuss," Dr Briefs said as he spun in his desk chair.

Bulma blinked curiously at him. "Sure Dad, what is it?" She asked.

"We are about to come into the most dangerous phase of our research" he said.

Bulma smiled. "Of course, we must be sure before we start the human trials" she nodded.

"No it isn't that" Dr Briefs said.

Bulma crossed her arms and considered her father's sudden demeanor change. Something had him shaking.

"Bulma, have you heard of the Cold Empire?" Dr Briefs asked.

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, but the treaty keeps us safe" Bulma said.

"It keeps our planet safe, but not our research" Dr Briefs explained. 

"Father I fail to see what our research has to do with Frieza and his brutes?" Bulma said.   
  
Dr Briefs sighed and rubbed his temple.

“There’s something you don’t know about, the research has found something that we didn’t anticipate.” Dr Briefs said.

Bulma watched him curiously. “What is it? Is it dangerous?” She asked.

"No, not to humans, or any of the other species we have been testing so far. We are on course with our hypothesis, but the unexpected side effects of our research will rock the foundation of the empire. They would see it as a threat and seek to destroy it and us. We must keep it from them and put it into safe hands for future use. If they ever found out about it…" Dr Briefs said, quivering now.

Bulma reached out and put her hand on his in an attempt to calm her father.

"Don't worry Dad, we will keep it a secret" Bulma said smiling.

* * *

The pain from prying and squeezing was making her hands feel like they were wrestling with an animal, the dull ache soon turned into an unbearable stinging wave that pierced her joints. Bulma had to stop moving her hands, if even just for a moment.

She shook her hands to ease the dying discomfort. Her attention quickly ran over to the prince, as he swished and spun in the air. Fighting those invisible enemies again.

They had very little physical contact since she had given in and let him devour her completely. Afterward they barely spoke a word and on they went with their day, as it always did, stuck in the same monotonous routine. He had watched her work that day, feeling his eyes on her like a predator, after such an amazing experience with him, after being fucked so well and meritoriously, it was hard to deal with the normal days again. She wanted him to fuck her again and again, but she also enjoyed playing along with their game.

"Oh gods, the games" she whispered to herself.

He cornered her a few more times, in sudden quiet moments they found themselves in. But she had managed not to give in on each separate occasion. Vegeta seemed to enjoy the tension that built up again. And so did she.

Bulma went back to her work, making some attachment cables to be able to interchange the alien technology with the cold empires technology. After a time Vegeta had decided his day of training was over and he abruptly yelled across the space at Bulma to finish up for the day as he put his royal insignia and cape back on. She sighed and packed up her tools, following the prince out.

His cape flaunted behind him as he walked briskly down the corridor. A cold shiver ran down her back as the tension between them became even more thick and heavy in the air. 

If she was truly honest with herself, she had never been worked up this much by anyone, ever. The frustration, torment and the overwhelming satisfaction that followed was a ride she just wanted to jump on again and again.

She hated and relished his dominance over her in the same breath, she couldn't comprehend why she enjoyed it so much. 

Bulma grabbed at her arms in an attempt to settle her nerves. He seemed to know when she was ready to give in, ready to make the build up tension go away, that was when he usually pushed her. But she always had a sliver of resistance for him, he enjoyed the challenge she presented him with it. Over the past four days, she has rebuked his advances, sometimes being brazen in her insolence, other times being more cautious and sly.    
He seemed to savour the fact that she had the power to initiate, she had created the current situation with her insubordination. And he relished in it. But her submission, no matter how small, always excited him, just as much as his dominance lit her fire ablaze. Gods she was getting excited again. 

A cold breeze cut into her skin before she saw the movement. A strong hand firmly pushed her up against the wall. Vegeta's hands landed either side of her shoulders. His mouth moved in close to her own, his hot breath pushed on her already alert skin.

"You and I are skipping lunch today" He said.

"You're not hungry?" She purred.

"Not for food"

Bulma shifted her hips at the drop in his tone. His deep voice vibrated against her skin. He moved his face into the nape of her neck and breathed in hard. Bulma's whole body shook. She tried hard to hide her arousal from him. But he had a way of sniffing it out.

"It has been days since you finally surrendered to me, woman" Vegeta said.

Bulma put her head backwards as she stretched her face toward the ceiling. He softly dragged his lips across her neck and down to her collarbone.

"I can smell you, I see you watching and trying to entice me, why do you remain defiant?" he said, kissing up her neck again.

"Did you enjoy it last time?" She asked softly. 

She felt him smirk against her skin. He pressed his body up against her, the feeling of his weight against her sent her mind wild, remembering how good he felt inside her, pushing his hips and cock further into her.

She felt he was already pumped and thick. 

"Do you really need to ask that?" He asked.

"Yes," she said.

He took a deep breath in and obliged her. "Yes, I enjoyed it immensely. But I need more, I want to push you more" he growled into her neck.

A wave of pleasure washed over her and rushed to her throbbing bud. The feelings were a rush, the fulfillment of him giving in to her was so powerful. 

She looked down and reached out to his chest and tried to feel his heartbeat through his armour. The thin, durable fabric allowed the pumping vibrations through and onto her skin. She flushed red as he brought his face up to meet hers.

His eyes searched hers, waiting for her move. He had given her what she asked for, now he wanted submission.

"What meal will you be having today?" She quizzed.

His breath staggered out past his lips, followed by a growl. He pressed his hips hard into her. Bulma shut her eyes and concentrated on feeling how hard he was for her. She wanted to know what he had planned for her this time.

"You know, I do enjoy seeing you bound and I love to hear you beg me. But you deserve to be held accountable for your teasing" he whispered into her ear.

She couldn't help it, she had been holding it in for days. She didn't care how far he pushed, she just wanted it, all of it. She knew release wouldn't come quickly, or easily, but she needed it. She moaned and grabbed his face. Kissing him hard.

He returned her need and parted his lips, allowing her tongue to slide into his mouth and they licked each other slowly.

Soft moans escaped her mouth as he bit her bottom lip firmly.

He pulled away from their kiss and stepped backwards. He smirked at her, his own face flushed with desire. He was waiting for her, like always.

"Please, I want it. I need you" Bulma said. 

Vegeta's eyes glared at her hungrily. He reached out his hand and she lent forward, putting her hand in his. They retreated to his quarters and entered on time for their meal.

"Leave us" Vegeta commanded the crew.

They promptly put down bottles and plates for food, then left the room. Shutting the door behind them. 

He swung around and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him. She fell into him, her hands on his chest. Her heart was thumping inside her, making her whole body come alive. Vegeta reached down with his hands and stroked his fingers down the side of her face and pulled her up to look at him.

“You’ve been very disobedient since the last time I fucked you” He said to her.

Bulma’s pussy pulsated as she felt her wetness slick against her underwear, she grabbed at his armour, trying to squeeze out the tension in her body. She found herself wishing she had teased him for longer, knowing the final ending would be so much more satisfying.   


“Are you going to discipline me?” She asked.

Vegeta smirked. “Yes, I am. Your stubborn actions have instigated a punishment” He said stroking her face again.   
  
Bulma parted her lips and let a soft moan escape them. Vegeta lent in, brushing his lips across hers and biting at her bottom lip, she used her tongue, urging him to kiss her hard. He pulled away from her with a wicked look.   
  
“Tell me if you want it to end, tell me  and I will stop” He said to her.

Bulma nodded. 

“Go and bend over the bed” He demanded, pointing in the direction of the room she had been in a week earlier.   
  
She obeyed his order and broke away from him, walking into the room which seemed to be his sleeping quarters. A large bed in the top half of the room was surrounded by an open empty room. Maybe it wasn’t for sleeping.   
She walked over the bed, stopping and turning around to watch him. He stopped close by her, crossing his arms and watching intently.    
She reached down and dropped her work pants, which needed to be tied with a piece of material. She wore some tight shorts underneath that she had cut into panties. They fit her nicely, rounded up against her rump cheeks, coming slightly high on her hips and back down covering her pussy. She watched Vegeta’s eyes run down her legs and back up to her ass. She felt her skin grow hot as he soaked up her body. Bulma pulled her black tank top up and over her chest and shoulders, her breasts bounced free from the tight material. she threw the clothing to the side, and bent down over the bed, placing her hands on the soft, cushiony material.    
She felt Vegeta walk up and behind her, his hand tracing over her back and rump.    
  
“Very good” he said, positioning himself next to her hip.   
  
Vegeta reached out with one hand and grabbed her hip, pulling her to the side and into him. With his other hand he slid it over her bare skin, rubbing her hard. Electricity shot up her spine as he squeezed her ass cheeks. He massaged and squeezed her before pulling his hand away. Bulma exhaled, bracing herself, he swung his hand, slapping her with an open hand. The thud of his spanking pushed and bounced around the muscles in her groin, sending pulses through her pussy. The stinging pain on her skin only made her want him to do it again, harder.    
  
“Are you enjoying this?” He asked.

“Yes, but… harder” She moaned.   
  
Vegeta growled at her words. He spanked her again, harder, making her push out a moan from her throat.    
  
“Mmm, these need to come off” Vegeta said, pulling at her panties.   
  
He glided them over her hips and down her thighs with one hand, moving his other along her red hot skin. He grabbed at her flesh again, this time down toward her pussy, just barely missing her swelling lips. Bulma threw her head back and let out a short, hard cry as he purposefully missed touching her entrance.    
Vegeta growled and used both hands to spread and massage her ass cheeks, moving his fingers closer and closer to her wet slit each time. Bulma wriggled, trying to get his hands to touch her.   
  
“You vulgar little thing” Vegeta lent down and said, while kissing her back.    
  
“Please, I can’t take it” She moaned.

She heard Vegeta laugh, he reached back and spanked her hard, thudding against her hips again. She yelped at the burning pain. He continued to grab at her and push his fingers near her pussy. The feeling of his touch was intense. Without the satisfaction of touching her where her nerves were ignited, skin ready for him to caress, brush and lick. It was hard for her to bear.   
She whimpered and trembled as he used his hands to expose her, antagonizing her skin, but he still refused to touch her crease, where she pleaded for him to. She heard him growl and reach down to kiss and bite her flesh.   
  
“You are so wet, you licentious woman” He said.”I can smell your arousal”

“Please…” She said quietly.

“Not yet” He said, pulling her up by her arms.   
  
She stood up as he held her by her wrist, behind her back. She tried to catch her breath and ease her shaking body. Vegeta ran his free hand down her waist and over her hips.

“Sit on the bed” He commanded.

Bulma complied when he let her go and sat down on the mattress, looking back up at him as he slowly took off his cape and pulled off his chest plate armour. She gripped the bed sheets under her palms, trying to calm herself. It would do her no good to show him how out of control she was. She was going to try and withhold his satisfaction of seeing her so heightened. He continued to disrobe and threw his clothes aside. His erection was tight and hard against his stomach. Bulma bit her lips watching him slowly stroke himself. 

“Lay back” He said.

Bulma layed down and raised her arms above her head, Vegeta picked up her discarded underwear and stretched it out. He knelt over her, grabbed her wrists and tightly bound them together with her own clothing. She pushed her arms above her, stretching the tension out of her, she wriggled underneath him. He looked down with desire at her, hot and tied up beneath him.   
He growled in gratification, she watched his eyes travel down her body, taking in the pleasurable sight. Bulma closed her eyes as he stepped back off the bed and grabbed her legs. He spread her thighs apart, laying her bare and exposed for him.    
  
“Delicious” He murmured, stroking his shaft. “I live to see you like this, under me, wriggling”   
  
Bulma moaned and shifted her hips, opening herself up more. Vegeta took her movement as an invitation and moved in between them on his knees. He slowly moved his hands up her thighs and inwards. She tried to stop the moans from escaping as he neared her pussy. He used his thumbs to trace across her entrance. 

Bulma's breath pushed its way out of her mouth and her moan escaped her lips. Vegeta looked down at her triumphantly as he began to run his fingers across her wet swollen lips. Bulma closed her eyes and rocked her hips to his touch, urging him to slip his fingers inside.

Vegeta lent down and slowly licked either side of her bud, down her lips and back up again. He slowly and gently pushed his fingers inside her. Bulma moaned louder and kept rocking as the intense, soft feeling of his tongue and fingers on her sent waves of pleasure through her body.   
He kept licking and sucking, and entering her, but he would not touch her clit. She moaned loudly each time here neared it. But he kept the gratification from her.

"Please fuck me, please" she moaned.

Vegeta pulled away his hand and lent back. She opened her eyes and watched him as he grabbed his shaft and slid his hand up and down. 

"I'm going to thrust into you, only three times. You must reach your climax or I'm going to stop and I will start all over again" Vegeta said.

"No" she breathed out hard.

"Yes" he replied. "Do you understand?"

Bulma watched him for a moment. “Yes, your Highness” She said.

He grabbed her hips and vigorously pulled her toward him, dragging her arms along behind her. Bulma squealed in a mixture of enjoyment and surprise. Vegeta pushed his cock down and kneaded his head against her wet slit, covering himself in her wetness. They both groaned as he teased her opening. 

"You are so wet for me" he said, "are you ready?"

"Yes, please fuck me" she said.

Vegeta used her juice to coat himself thoroughly, he then plunged his cock in slow but hard, savoring how wet and warm she felt suctioned around him. He drove his cock out and thrust into her again. He felt her muscles tense as she tried to push herself over the edge. He thrust into her a third time, controlled and forcefully. 

"No, not yet" Bulma whined.

Vegeta pulled out of her and stepped back off the bed. Too disappointed to open her eyes, Bulma turned her face to the side.

"Stand up and bend over the bed, we start again"

* * *

"The planet is covered in it, we have the resources to break it down, then to use it to replace the failing sections in the life support" the scientist said, pointing at the virtual map that had been projected into the middle of the table.

Bulma's eyes lit up, she loved when Vegeta had meetings about the ship's maintenance. She absorbed all the information she could about the Empire's fleets, so when she got her ship, she would be able to repair it without assistance. Vegeta allowed her to listen in, probably assuming she wouldn't be able to draw much information from them. But he was wrong.

Vegeta sighed as the scientist continued. "We will need ground support, the risk factor is in the high percentile. But there's no telling how strong the inhabitants truly are and if they will recognize our ship as one in the Colds Empire's fleet" The scientist said swallowing hard 

Vegeta stared blankly at him for a moment, then shifted in his chair. "How many men?"

"All of them my Highness, Raditz and yourself included" he said.

Vegeta's face dropped. "What?"

"My Highness, if we don't get these resources, and have some of the support teams left to transform them, we have mere weeks to live aboard the ship" the scientist pleaded.

After the meeting, Vegeta and Bulma made their way to his quarters for their first meal. The life support had been malfunctioning over the course of the night, so Vegeta called a meeting to find out what was going on.

Bulma toyed with the food on her plate. "He sure seemed worried about the inhabitants on that planet" She asked.

Vegeta stopped eating and looked at her, he swallowed the food he had in his mouth and smirked.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Why can't we just ask them to give us some of the minerals?" She mused.

"No, Saiyan's don't ask, they take" he answered and continued eating.

Bulma felt her heart skip a beat, he sure did take what he wanted. She kept eating her breakfast fruit, and watched him eat his.

"You will be in the control room with Nappa, so don't get any funny ideas" Vegeta said between mouthfuls.

Bulma sat up straight and shivered. She hated the two other Saiyans aboard the ship. Nappa was the second in command and Raditz was the commander of the fighting personnel on board. 

They both watched Bulma with a corrupted hunger, but they would not touch her while Vegeta was alive. 

Bulma's mind flickered over the scenario of Vegeta's death on the planet and what would become of her. She had no means to protect herself if he was gone. The other two Saiyans lacked Vegeta's foresight and cautious nature when it came to Frieza. They would not be able to be manipulated. She decided right there and then, she was better off in an escape pod or dead than to be at the mercy of Nappa and Raditz.

"Are you worried?" Bulma asked curiously. 

Vegeta stopped eating and looked at her.

"What a ridiculous question" Vegeta said.

* * *

"Barbaric" Bulma whispered to herself.

Nappa chuckled next to her. "Humans are so soft" he said. 

Bulma turned away from the monitors, unable to sit and watch what they were about to do. She had brought in some of her work, to distract her.

For hours orders and information came through about the battle on the planet. It got more intense as the afternoon went on. It sounded as if they had made ground, but not at some kind of loss. It got to a point where she could no longer concentrate on her work.

Bulma looked up just in time to see a small group of a hundred or so ex-empire soldiers against what looked like a million aliens. Bulm held her breath just as the screens buzzed and went cold.

"What's happened?" Nappa barked.

"Interference! We've lost contact!" A man on a set of controls said.

"Shit, get the connection back before I rip off your head and shit down your throat! Nappa bellowed.   
  
Bulma stood up and tried to make her way to the control panels. Nappa grabbed her by the arm and swung her around.    
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“Please, uh, Nappa, sir… I can help!” She said shyly.

He looked at her and turned around to the frenzied crew behind him. He tossed her on the floor, releasing her from his grip. She looked up at him waiting for his affirmation, but he just growled at her. She got up slowly and headed over to the controls to help the crew. 

* * *

"The Prince is alive! Transferring him to the medical suite." A soldier said, rushing past with a stretcher.

Bulma tried to look past Nappa's gigantic body, to get a look at the Prince's wounds.

"I can help! Please let me go with him!" Bulma said, tugging at Nappa's arm.

He flung her backwards, like he was swatting a fly. Her body made a large thump as she hit the ground hard. She let out a yelp.

"You’ve had far too much freedom for a prisoner! You will wait in his quarters, and you better pray to your scrawny earth gods that he survives!" Nappa growled at her.

Bulma had waited for hours in the Princes quarters. Nappa had set guards at the door to stop her from escaping. She sat at the table as the staff brought in food. Stacking it high. Bulma put her hand up to catch their attention. 

"I'm sorry, it will just be me tonight" She said.

One of the crew members stopped and looked at her, blinking its huge eyes. They continued on their mission, piling the food high and bringing out wine. Bulma sighed and sunk into her chair, they didn't understand her, or didn't care. What a waste of food, all this just for her.

"Bring out more meat, I need the protein" Vegeta said from the doorway.

Bulma swung around in shock. "But how? You went to intensive care, how are you up and walking around?" She asked, watching him walk toward her.    
  


* * *

  
“But how? You went to intensive care, how are you up and walking around?” The earth woman said in amazement.   
  
Vegeta sat down at the table. “The rejuvenation tank” He said.

“A medical device? Did this?” She said, standing up, eyes lit up.

She walked over to him, and slowly reached out to touch a scar on his arm. He allowed her to touch him, the connection of her skin on his sent little pulses around his nerves. 

“Your race doesn’t have such technology?” He asked.

“No, this is next level! Would you let me look at it?” She asked, examining his body. 

“Tch.” He replied.

Bulma took his hint and left it at that. The only proof he had been in any battle now was his scars, almost a dozen new ones added to the hundreds he already had. He saw them as trophies of his victories. She was running her fingers over the raised, scared skin. The rejuvenation tank did not heal scar tissue, which included the inner scar he had, even though he walked normally, he was still sore from the battle. But he wouldn’t let her see that. He wouldn’t let anyone see the vulnerability.   
  
“I never thought such a thing would be possible, to reverse damage like this?” She said.

“Hn. Pathetic, and you are from a race that created the single most sort after technology in the universe. But you can’t heal your wounded?” Vegeta smirked.    
  
Bulma’s face dropped, the comment pissed her off alright. He decided he liked the way her face looked when insulted.   
  
“I guess we never got around to it, we had other things to worry about. Besides we don’t have to battle someone every damn minute of our lives!” Bulma spat, letting go of his skin.

“Like I said, pathetic!” He said.

Bulma crossed her arms, her mood slipping into annoyance faster than he healed.    
  
“Not only am I healed, but I’m also significantly stronger than I was before,” Vegeta said.

“Seriously? The tank?” Bulma asked, her face washing over with curiousity again.

Vegeta laughed. “No, my Saiyan blood” He said.

“Your blood?” She asked.

“Yes, all Saiyans have this ability” Vegeta said.

“Some sort of genetic trait Saiyan’s share? Fascinating!” She said, grabbing at his flesh again.    
  
His heart began to race and his cock twitched. It had been too long since he last had her, he was starting to crave her more and more. The electrifying feeling of being teased no longer held him at bay. He needed more, he wouldn’t be refused so easily this time around, he had more to take from her.

“Maybe you want to learn it’s secrets?” He asked softly.

Her eyes sparkled at the mention of gaining knowledge. She was truly a fascinating creature. He admired her determination to know everything she possibly could, even in the face of extreme danger.    
  
“You would let me study your DNA?” She asked.

“For a price” He smirked.

She backed up, letting go of him again, understanding his hint. She tried not to grin at his suggestion, it was hardly a fair trade when she would enjoy both things. 

“Name it!” She said pointing at him, playing along.

He chuckled and sat back in his chair, laying his hands on the arm rests. Watching her switch her weight on her legs impatiently. There was a lingering thought, a memory he had that always crept back into his mind whenever he was alone.    
  
“I want to tie you up with rope this time, constrain you and make you surrender to me further. Would you enjoy this?” He finally said.

Bulma flushed red and looked away from him. “Yes” she said.

“Good girl. I want you to pleasure me, I require your submission” He said standing up from his chair. 

“I want to please you” she said.

“Please who?” He asked, moving closer to her.

“I want to please your Highness” Bulma said.

Vegeta growled deeply and kissed her hard. She let his arms pull her in and she sank into his kiss, parting her lips and allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

He pulled away from their kiss.

“Do you remember your word, to make it stop?” He asked her.

“Rescind” She answered.

“Good” He said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.   
  
Vegeta followed her, she disrobed while he watched and he went to a nearby chest, he pulled out three long ropes and tied Bulma’s wrists together. She enjoyed the feeling of them rubbing against her skin, it made her heart race as he pulled them tight.

Bulma’s torso was constricted with rope. The pressure from the ropes were pressing against her breasts as the rope wrapped around to her back, securing her arms, which were folded behind her back. Vegeta ran his hand softly through her hair, reaching the top of her head and grabbing a handful of hair swiftly. He pulled back hard, making her moan out in pleasure.    
She was kneeling on the bed, with Vegeta behind her, she spread her legs more and arched her back. His free hand reached around and slipped down her slit and softly rubbed her clit in a pattern, swelling her lips and making her drip onto his fingers. 

She groaned and bucked against his touch. The total loss of control, giving herself to him, felt completely revitalising, as he was pouring his power into her. She was so turned on from power over her, she felt herself getting close to having an orgasm already. But she was scared he would withdraw his touch again if he knew just how close.

Bulma felt his arousal suddenly pressed up against her, hard and throbbing, against her wet opening. She swayed and rocked her hips, trying to guide his head inside her slick slit. Vegeta pulled her hair harder and kissed at her neck.    
  
“Do you need me inside you?” He asked.

“Yes, so badly” She pleaded.

“Are you wet enough for me?” He asked.

“Yes”   
  
He inserted two of his fingers inside her and growled as she wrapped her muscles around them, squeezing on them. 

“Mm, yes, you are” He said, pulling his fingers back out of her and grabbing his cock.

He pressed himself into her lips, covering his head in her juices as he slid inside and retracted slowly. Bulma moaned hard, enjoying making him so hard, and the pleasure of receiving his gratitude tightened her pussy around him, savouring the feeling of his hard shaft stuffing her tight entrance, she tried hard not to release her orgasm.   
  
“Squeeze onto my cock, I want to feel you cum” He said in her ear.

She shuddered and moaned at his command and allowed herself hasten to orgasm. The intense pleasure inundated her senses and made her muscles pulse around his shaft. Vegeta groaned as he felt her tighten and enclose around him. He soon followed her in reaching his peak. She felt him throb hard inside her as he grabbed her hair tight and pulled back hard one last time.

Vegeta released his grip of her and she let her body fall down onto the bed. She inhaled hard, trying to clear her mind of the fog her organsm created. She felt his coarse, powerful hands tenderly begin to untie the ropes that bound her. 

After her body was freed from the restraints she sat up, her legs tucked under her. She rubbed the red, inflamed skin where the ropes had been. Vegeta knelt onto the bed, he had a small bottle of something. He grabbed her arms and pulled her toward him, she obeyed his unspoken, physical request. Soft, sweet smelling cream covered his hands. He rubbed and massaged her wrists, arms where the ropes had marked her. She sat silently, watching his expression with flushed cheeks. Vegeta smoothed out the cream and applied more to his hands, he motioned for her to turn around, she complied and his hands slipped around under her arms and across her ribs, then up between her breasts. The feeling of calloused hands, being gentle and soft was electrifying. He was being so tender, she didn’t want to say anything and spook him away from such an intimate moment. The moments seemed to be over in milliseconds.    
Vegeta finished rubbing the cream into her skin and let go of her.

“Can’t have rope burn on such delicate skin, can we?” He said.   
  
Bulma turned back to face him and reached out and ran her fingers over the scars on his thigh. Pressing in on the pink, thick skin.    
  
“Your body has been through more” Bulma said.

Vegeta ran his hand up her am, making her shuddered. “Yes, it is the body of a true warrior” He said.

She wondered what kind of things he had done to get to a position of power like he had. How many had he murdered. She found it hard to connect the warrior he had grown into and the man he was when he was with her.    
  
“Why do you work for Frieza… Or did?” Bulma asked.

“It wasn’t a choice” Vegeta simply said.   
  
“You were imprisoned?” She asked.

“Yes. But not anymore, thanks to you” Vegeta said.

“Will you become the King of your race once he is gone?’ Bulma questioned.

“Yes, the Saiyans who are left will be called back to arms, we will find a new planet and begin again under my reign” He said, letting go of her skin and laying back on the bed.

Bulma laid down on her stomach beside him. “They will answer your call?’ She asked.

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling. “Yes, Saiyans are a proud race, they will answer to their duty” He said.

“So your world was destroyed? Like mine was?” She asked softly.

Vegeta scoffed. “Yes, Frieza saw a threat in our strength, in our ability to grow stronger exponentially. Just like he did with your technology. Our homes were destroyed in an almost identical way” Vegeta explained.

“How many Saiyans are left?” She asked.

“Maybe a couple of thousand” Vegeta said.    
  
Thoughts of him ruling over his surviving race entered her mind. She wondered what he would be like as a king, would he command like he did on the ship, through fear? Or were Saiyans different. There were only three Saiyans on this ship, the rest were men from the Cold Empire.

“The men on the ship, the Cold Empire ones, why are they still loyal to you?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta thought of her question. Pondering why she might ask it, but he answered her regardless.

“They were never loyal to Frieza. I built my crew around a particular type of crew member.” Vegeta answered.

So they didn’t just fear him.    
  
“Through mutual hatred” She commented.

“Something like that” Vegeta murmured.

“Is that why I’m still here?” She asked him.

Vegeta looked over to her, scanning her face for more information. “Why are you here Bulma?” He asked.

She hid her face into the blanket, she had no idea how to answer that question. Was she still trying to get away from him, or was she stuck in some sort of vortex on this ship that distorted the reality of her situation. Was she still in danger? Why was she still here, for Survival? Pleasure? Curiousity? Knowledge? Power? Duty?   
  
“You... speechless, I never thought I’d see the day” Vegeta smirked.

She wasn’t speechless, she just didn’t want to say the wrong thing and fuck up.

“I’m here to protect my invention, and take down Frieza” She answered.

“Then, we are, for all intents and purposes, on the same team” He said, closing his eyes.   
  
Are we? 

* * *

Steam erupted and bellowed around the bathroom, coating her skin in tiny droplets of moisture. She stepped into the bathtub and winced at the hot water. She slowly submerged her body into the water, lying back and savouring the hot sting.

Just as she reached peak relaxation mode, the door slid open. She squealed and jumped, covering herself. She saw the Prince's hair before she saw his body through the steam.   
  
“Vegeta!” She whined.

“How are you not cooking in here, Earthling?” Vegeta asked.

She had been spending more time in the Princes quarters, on his request, since they had been giving each other physical release everyday for the past week. It made sense for them to stay together in the one place and he seemed happy to let her stay in the quarters by herself when she was not working on the tech she promised him. She still slept in a separate bed from him, which she conceded to.

“It’s good for relaxation and recovery, why are you here?” She asked.

“I came to let you know, we will be entering the solar system we have been seeking next week. And In a few hours we will be docking at a trade station to acquire more equipment” Vegeta said.

“Brilliant!” She chirped.

“So hurry up and get dressed, you need to be briefed” He said.

“You are letting me off the ship?” She asked.

“I assume you need to inspect the technology you need from the traders?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, that would be most helpful” She answered.

“Then you have a day pass, Nappa will be joining you, however” Vegeta said, exiting the room.

“Fuck!” She grunted, hitting the bath water.


End file.
